Un amour sans borne
by matsuo-san
Summary: Ce receuil de oneshop parler de l'amour qui se tisse entre Akira et Tokito au fil du temps, elle s'intéressera aussi surtout à leurs sentiments profonds et à leurs combats contre eux même...Voilà voilà...J'espère que cela vous plaira!AkiraTokito
1. Chapter 1

**Ta chair **

Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le champ de bataille et nous nous sommes combattus pour nos convictions…Tu étais là devant moi, ton visage exprimait la tristesse, car ta vie n'était qu'une terre de désolation… Tu n'étais pas celle que tu voulais paraître, tu cachais ta véritable nature car tu avais honte…honte de ta faiblesse…Et moi je ressentais le besoin de te venir en aide, je ne sais pourquoi…Je t'ai alors tendu la main, mais tu ne la point prise….Ton cœur n'était pas encore prêt à s'ouvrir, j'ai alors attendu ,espérant que peut-être un jour tu la prendrais…Puis tu m'as suivit dans le désert, marchant dans mes pas et écoutant la moindre de mes respirations…J'était devenu ton univers…Je me suis retournées plusieurs fois pour t'aider mais tu m'as encore rejeté, tu ne voulais pas que j'ai pitié de toi… tu m'étais devenu indispensable, chaque fois je me retournais pour être sur que tu étais toujours là, j'avais si peur qu'un jour je puisse te perdre…ton visage était devenu mon rayon de soleil, tes yeux mes repères, et ta bouche mon fantasme…Plus le temps passait et plus je voulais être proche de toi, je voulait te toucher, te cerner…

Puis un jour comme si la flemme de notre amour c'était embrasé tu m'as regardé longuement avec tes yeux couleur de jade, ton regard exprimait l'Amour…l'amour que tu ressentais pour moi…Moi l'homme au cœur de glace…S'était comme dans un rêve, je pouvais sentir ton parfum et je pouvais presque toucher ta peau pâle…tu t'es alors avancé encore plus prêt de moi et dans un geste de pur amour tu m'as frôlé le visage de tes doigts effilés… Mon corps frissonna, je te voulais toute entière…tu t'es penché à mon oreille et tu m'as susurré ses trois « Je t'aime… »…Ces mots résonnaient en moi comme dans un écho, j'avais tant voulu les entendre un jour, ce jour était enfin arrivé…Je te tire vers moi par la taille et je capture tes lèvres si douce, tu es surprise, mais tu ne me rejettes pas…il ne faudra alors peu de temps avant que tu ne répondes à mon baiser…Je suis au paradis je tiens entre mes bras l'ange de toute ma vie, l'ange de mes envie…Je te serre contre moi de toute mes force je ne veux pas te perdre car à présent tu es à moi tu es mon trésors…

Mon corps te désire plus que tout, je ne peux freiner cette passion qui grandis en moi…Je me mets alors à caressé ton corps si élancé je peux sentir ta chaleur et ton souffle dans mon coup…Tes mains à leurs tour vagabondent sur mon torse couvert de cicatrices...Plus le temps passait et plus notre désire devenait grands…Nous voulions nous montres à quel point nous nous aimions, alors nous nous sommes débarrassés des derniers remparts qui nous empêchaient de nous unir… Nos corps se sont alors rencontrés dans un flot d'amour...nos cops ne faisaient plus qu'un nous étions un tout, j'avais enfin put te découvrir, j'avais enfin put aussi partager mon cœur et mon âme avec toi… Je sais à présent que tu as pris la main que jamais tu ne la lâcheras…Je suis heureux de me réveillé ce matin à tes côtés, je peux caresser ton visage et passer mes doigts dans tes magnifiques cheveux couleurs des blés…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

AKIRA LE SANG QUI COULE DU NEZ : Euhhh… c'est une peu…hum, hum…

TOKITO : ça me plait bien…

MOI : « Je ne la pensais pas aussi perverse… »

TOKITO : Akira tu devrais t'essuyer le nez tu saignes…HaHa !!!

AKIRA : « Merde…La honte… » Ce n'est pas drôle…

MOI : « haha…moi je trouve ça marrant… »

Voilà voilà j'attends vos reviews….A!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Un espoir**

Il fait nuit je suis dans cette immense jardin de fleurs, je suis seul, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis ici, tout ce que je sais c'est que mon cœur est si lourd. J'ai tellement envie de ressentir des sentiments, comme la compassion, l'amour,… Je sais que cela met impossible, car mon cœur est enfermé derrière une énorme barrière de glace, que j'ai renforcé chaque jour. Je n'arrive même pas à apprécier la beauté de cette nuit et des sublimes fleurs de cerisier qui tombent sur le solle comme une pluie d'Eté. Je ne suis qu'un corps sans âme, je ne suis que désolation et que méprit envers la vie. Je prends dans ma main une frêle fleur, mais dès le moment où elle entra en contacte avec ma main elle se figea dans la glace. Je la jette à terre, je suis hors de moi, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je veux en finir avec cette peine insoutenable qui émane de mon être. Je veux me retrouver, je veux être à nouveau l'enfant insouciant que j'étais autrefois. Je jure que je rattraperai tout ce que j'ai perdu même si pour cela je dois mourir, car je souhaite me repentir des crimes que j'ai commis. Je sais que cela ne sera pas une tache facile, mais je m'en sens capable, seulement si quelqu'un me prend la main. C'est peut-être trop demander, mais j'espère que quelqu'un sera m'accepter comme Kyo la fait. Je me pose au bord de la rivière pour contempler mon reflet, je ne vois qu'un monstre, un monstre qui est souillé par le sang de ses victimes. Je frappe dans l'eau de rage, l'eau éclabousse mon visage et se mêle à mes larmes. Je vois alors le sourire du diable dans les petites vagues qui se sont formés à la surface du liquide, c'est comme si il m'attirait vers lui. Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas à nouveau me plonger dans les ténèbres, donc je m'éloigne pas à pas. Je sors mes deux sabres de leurs fourreaux, ces sabres qui on anéantit tant de vie, je les hais plus que tout, je ne supporte pas leurs vues, car elle me rappelle tant d'atrocités. Je les laisse alors tomber sur le solle dans un tintement sourd. Je me mets à genoux et je me laisse allez au désespoir, désespoir que je n'avais jamais ressentit avent ce jour, peut-être parce que Kyo n'est plus là aujourd'hui. Et oui, toujours Kyo, je ne peux pas enlever ce visage de ma tête, c'est comme s'y il me hantait. Je veux tout oublier, je veux chasser se visage de mon esprit déchiré par le remord. Je lève mon regard vers cette lune qui éclaire mon visage de ses rayons bienveillants, je me sens seul, personne ne croit en moi. Je veux me levé car il est temps pour moi de partir loin de tous ses souvenirs sanglants. Mais au moment où j'allais me lever je sentis une main apaisante sur mon épaule, cette main était si douce, si bien vaillante,… Je savais qui se tenait derrière moi, je pouvais reconnaître son parfum de lotus entre mille, car il me fait perdre la tête.

Tokito : Ne trouves tu pas ces fleurs magnifique ??!! J'aurai tellement voulu être comme elles, mais je n'ai fait que répandre la souffrance autour de moi, j'ai tué sans état d'âme, Je ne mérite pas la vie…

Akira : tu es comme une rose, ta beauté est envoutante, mais si on s'approche trop de ton cœur tes épines nous piquent…

Tokito : Akira…Je ne suis rien je ne mérite pas d'être une rose…

Akira : Tu n'es peut-être rien, mais tes sentiments eux sont là…

Tokito : Chacun possède des sentiments qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais…C'est ce qui nous rend humain…

Akira dans un murmure : Alors, je ne suis pas humain…

Elle prit la fleur gelée que j'avais laissée là juste avant et elle la serra dans ses mains. La glace commença alors à fondre et des fines gouttes roulèrent sur ses doigts effilés…

Tokito : Tes sentiments sont là, mais ils se cachent derrière une barrière infranchissable. Je suis sûr qu'un jour un magnifique soleil sera faire fondre la glace et à ce moment là tu seras libre d'éprouver tes sentiments. Il faut juste du temps…

Akira : Attendre, attendre toujours attendre…Je n'ai plus la force….

Tokito posa sa main sur mon cœur : Cela arrivera plus vite que tu ne le crois…Je sais que déjà tu commence à t'ouvrir au monde…

Elle prit alors ma main et y déposa la fleur…

Akira : Tokito…Je…

Tokito : Akira, je ne veux pas que tu changes…C'est l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui qui à fait chavirer mon cœur…

Akira : Tokito…Pourquoi moi…

Tokito : je ne sais pas...Pourtant je ne peux pas te supporter...

Akira : Sait peut-être pour cela...

Je pris alors son visage dans mes mains et je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres couleurs sang qui me rappelais tant les yeux de Kyo…Au moment où mes lèvres rentrèrent en contact avec les siennes, je sentis quelque chose se briser en moi…J'étais enfin libre grâce à elle, elle avait enfin réveillé en moi mes sentiments et surtout celui de l'amour, car à présent j'en étais sûr j'étais tombé amoureux de cette guerrière…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Tokito : Euh…

Akira : C'est vrai que c'est pas mal…

Moi : coule ça vous plait…

Akira : «c'est vrai que depuis que je connais Tokito, j'ai l'impression de ressentir des sentiments, mais je ne sais pas si c'est réellement de l'amour… »

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Voilà voilà reviews please… !!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mon dernier combats..**

J'ai si froid, mon corps ne me répond plus, je sens peu à peu la vie qui quitte mon être. Tu es là à mes côtés, je vois tes larmes qui coulent sur ton visage, tu as l'aire si triste. J'ai envie de te dire tant de chose avant que la mort ne m'emmène loin de toi. Mais je n'ai plus réellement le temps car je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je me remémore les événements qui mon conduit à cette mort inattendu.

XXX flash back XXX

Nous avancions seul dans cette immense forêt, cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que nous marchions cote à cote. Nous allions enfin atteindre un village, je me sentais si bien à tes côtés tu étais si doux avec moi. Le silence était intenable je sentais que quelque chose allait se passés, mais je ne m'attendais tout de même pas à cela, car d'un coup comme surgit de nul par une bête immonde c'est jeté sur nous. Cette chose était immonde, car la bave coulaient de ses lèvres, ses yeux étaient cruel, ils exprimaient que de la haine. Nous avons alors sortit nos armes de leurs fourreaux pour lui faire face, j'avais si peur j'étais presque tétaniser, tu m'as alors fait un magnifique sourire qui m'a apaisé. Nous avons combattu comme des dieux, nous étions à bout de force, notre chaire était criblée d'entailles ensanglantées, mais nous avons tout de même tain bon. J'étais à bout de force, je pouvais à peine bouger, je savais que l'issus de se combat était déjà toute tracée. Nous allions mourir là, tuer par notre faiblesse… Tu m'as regardé comme si tu savais que c'était la dernière fois que nous combattions ensemble, je t'ai redu ton regard avec amour. La bête choisit alors se moment d'inattention pour se jeté sur moi, je nus pas le temps de parer son coup et mon corps fut alors transpercer au niveau de mon abdomen. Sur son visage un sourire maléfique naquit, il porta ses griffes acérées à sa bouche et il se délecta de mon sang. J'étais tétanisée par la peur, je savais que je ne faisais point le poids contre lui, je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait se passer, mais bizarrement rien ne vînt. J'ai alors ouvert les yeux et je t'ai vu le combattre, car tu avais voulu me sauver la vie. Je te voyais faiblir à chaque cout qu'il t'affligeait, je ne voulais point y croire, car pour moi tu étais invincible. Le monstre gagnait peu à peu du terrain, il allait bientôt te porter le coup fatal, je voulais te venir en aide je voulais te sauver, mais mon corps ne pouvait plus bouger. Alors que ses griffes allaient déchiqueter ta peau, quelque chose en moi me donna la force de me lever, je me suis alors interposé. Je sentis une atroce douleur s'emparer de moi, de mon corps s'échappait un liquide chaud qui coulait le long de mes jambes laissant ainsi de longues trainés pourpres. Je me suis laissé tomber au sol, car il en était fini de moi, j'avais donné ma vie pour celui que j'aimais et celui que j'admirais tant. Toi tu ne pouvais y croire tu étais resté là interdit, tu ne voulais point voir la vérité en face, tu te jetas alors à mes pieds, tu me regardais avec tristesse et rage. Tu poussas un cri de rage qui venait du plus profond de ton âme, tu serras tes deux katanas dans tes mains jusqu'à te les faire saignées, ensuite tu t'es relevé puis tu t'es littéralement jeté sur la bête. Tu me faisais peur, je ne t'avais jamais vu à ce point or de toi, la glace avait envahit tout le paysage, tu étais dans une colère noir et rien ne pourrait t'arrêté, car tu voulais me venger. Je te vois te diriger vers lui, ton visage est bestial, je veux t'arrêté de peur que mon sacrifice soit vain, mais je ne peux pas me mouvoir. Tu n'es plus qu'à quelque mètre de lui, tu lèves tes deux sabres pour le tuer, ton coup fend l'aire et s'abat sur lui dans un tintement sourd ce fait entendre, le sang s'éparpille sur le sol, tu as réussi… Je ne sais pas si je dois en être heureuse ou non, car j'ai peur que cela t'es marqué à vie. Tu te retournes alors vers moi, ton expression n'est plus la même, ce que je peux lire sur ton visage s'est de la peine et non de la haine. Tu t'approches et tu te mets à côté de moi, tu commences alors a soigné mes blessures dans un silence insoutenable. Je te regarde droit dans les yeux et d'un signe de la tête je te dis que cela ne serre plus à rien, mais tu ne t'arrêtes pas. Je ne sais plus que faire je ne veux pas te dire que je vais mourir là dans tes bras alors que je ne t'ai pas encore dis ce que je ressens pour toi. Je te prends alors la main pour que tu te stoppes, je te souris, comme pour te réconforter… Mon corps et alors prit d'une atroce tous qui soulève ma poitrine, je me mets à cracher mon sang, signe d'une fin proche. Tu me serres contre toi, tu ne veux plus me lâcher, tu cris mon nom de toutes tes forces… Je suis si triste de te voir ainsi je voudrai tant que tout cela ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemar, mais hélas je dois voir la vérité en fasse.

XXX fin flash back XXX

Je m'extirpe enfin de mes songes, pour te dire une dernière chose, je me penche vers toi, mon corps tremble, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, mais je ne veux pas partir sans t'avoir dit cela. « Merci de m'avoir donné la possibilité d'aimer Akira, je ne t'oublierai jamais car je t'aimerai même dans la mort... » J'avais enfin put partager mes sentiments avec toi, je peux à présent m'éteindre en paix. Je te regarde une dernière fois, j'admire ton corps, ton visage et tes larmes qui coulent sur tes joues. Je ferme enfin les yeux, mon cœur bat de plus en plus lentement je sens mon âme s'extirpé de mon être, ma main qui se trouvait sur ton visage tombe lentement à terre sans vie…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akira boude : pfff…c'est nul….

Tokito : j'suis d'accord….

Moi : Merci ça fait toujours plaisir…snifff…

Akira : « Je ne voudrai pas qu'elle meurt pour moi, ça serai plutôt à moi de faire ça…C'est moi l'homme !!!!»

Tokito : « Elle m'énerve avec ses truc romantique, car ça commence à me plaire...pfff… »

Moi : « j'aimerai tant savoir ce qu'il pense pour voir si les choses on évoluées… »

Akira : Bon moi je vais dehors…

Tokito : Moi aussi !!!

Moi : « Je vais les suivre car je crois que ça va être intéressant… »

Voilà voilà j'espère que sa vous plaira j'attends vos reviews !!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Une nouvelle inattendue !!!**

Tokito est encore dans la salle de bain, je sais plus quoi faire, car depuis plus d'une semaine elle passe sa vie là dedans. Je ne comprends pas depuis que nous sommes revenu, elle est toujours fatigué, elle me gueule encore plus dessus, déjà que je m'en prenais plein la tronche avant, là c'est le bouquet !!!!Je ne peux plus la supporter, je crois même que je pourrai la tuer !!! Ha…Enfin elle sort… »

Akira : Alors ça va mieux ??? « J'essaye d'être gentil, sinon elle va m'étriper… »

Tokito : Pousses-toi tu m'énerves !!!! T'es vraiment CHIANT !!!!

Akira : Tokito, je ne comprends pas, Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ??? « Ne pas craquer, ne pas craquer !!!! »

Tokito : Je suis juste malade comme je ne sais pas trop quoi depuis DEUX semaines !!!!

Akira : Tokito tu devrais… « On avait remarqué t'arrête pas de te plaindre !!!! »

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer ma phrase, car elle était retournée en courant vers la salle de bain avec la main devant la bouche. Je l'entendais vomir, elle s'étouffait presque, je toquais à la porte, mais la seule réponse que j'eue, fut un grognement sourd. Je voulus entrer, mais cela était impossible, car elle c'était enfermée à doubles tours.

Akira : Laisse-moi entrer ou je défonce la porte !!!! « Et voilà elle m'a poussé à bout !!!! »

Tokito : J'arrive !!!Rohhh !!!!

J'entendis la clé tourner dans la serrure, j'ouvris alors la porte et je la trouvai sur le sol. Son visage était squelettique, je m'approchais d'elle et je me mis à genoux pour être à sa hauteur…

Akira : Tokito, tu devrais t'allonger…

Tokito : Je voudrais bien, mais je ne peux pas bouger de LA !!!!

Akira : Tu vas voir je vais déjà te faire sortir d'ici !!!! « Je ne vais tout de même pas me laisser faire… »

Je la mis sur mon dos comme un sac de patates et je l'emmenai à la chambre pour la poser sur le lit. Mais cela n'étais pas tache facile, car elle se débattait comme une folle, en me tapant et en m'insultant.

Tokito : POSE- MOI TOUT DE SUITE !!!TU ME FAIS MAL !!!!BAKA !!!

Akira : Si tu arrêtais de bouger tu aurais peut-être moi mal !!!! « Si seulement je pouvais la bâillonner !!! »

Je la déposais alors sur le lit, mais elle se releva aussi tôt. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je me demandais même si je ne devrais pas l'attacher au lit, comme on fait avec les fous.

Akira : TU RESTES ICI ET TU NE BOUGES PAS, PARCE QUE JE COMMENCE A EN AVOIR MARRE DE TES SAUTES D'HUMEUR !!! je vais appeler Kyôshiro pour qu'il vienne t'examiner…!!!! « Ah…Ca fais du bien de dire ce que l'on pense !!!! »

Je sortis alors de la chambre, Tokito n'avais pas redit un seul mot, car elle avait été étonné de ma réaction, un peu rude…Je pris le combiné du téléphone et je fis le numéro de Kyôshiro et de Sakuya. La première, puis la deuxième sonnerie ce firent entendre avant que quelqu'un ne réponde.

Kyôshiro : Allô, ici Kyôshiro Mibu…

Akira : Kyôshiro, c'est Akira, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais passer à la maison, car Tokito ne se sent vraiment pas bien… « En plus, elle me soule !!!! »

Kyôshiro : Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop grave au moins ??? « On dit bonjours en général, mais bon !!! »

Akira : Non, c'est bon elle arrive encore à me gueuler dessus !!!!!

Kyôshiro : D'accord nous arrivons dans dix à quinze minutes...

Akira : Faites vite, car sinon je crois que je vais me suicider !!!!

Kyôshiro : Vous n'avez vraiment pas changés tout les deux !!!!

Akira : Hélas !!!

Kyôshiro : Bon nous partons, à bientôt…

Akira : A bientôt… « Vite !!!!!Vite !!!! »

Je m'assois sur le canapé pour respirer quelques secondes, mais bien sûr…

Tokito : Akira, je… Je…

Trop tard, elle s'était évanouit, je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir, parce que je vais avoir la paix, ou si plutôt je dois vraiment m'inquiété de sa santé. Je caresse son visage, elle est si belle quand elle ne parle pas. Je m'attarde alors sur son front, elle est brulante, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour prendre une serviette humide. J'ouvre le robinet et humidifie le petit bout de tissue. Quand on sonne enfin à la porte, je cours le plus vite possible et j'ouvre.

Akira : Vous êtes enfin là…Elle vient de perdre connaissance...

Kyôshiro : Non ??!!!Dis nous vite où elle est…

Akira : Elle est dans la chambre…

Tout en avançant, ils n'arrêtaient pas de me poser des questions…

Sakuya : Quels sont ses symptômes???

Akira : Elle a des nausées tout le temps, elle a de la fièvre et elle n'arrête pas de crier sur moi…

Kyôshiro : Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit…

Sakuya : Moi aussi mais nous devons en être sûr…

Akira : Elle a quoi ????!!!

Sakuya : Nous devons être certains que nous avons raison avant de te répondre !!!!

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans la chambre, Tokito n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance…Je m'approchais d'elle, quand Kyôshiro me retint.

Kyôshiro : Je crois que tu devrais sortir et nous attendre dans le salon, nous allons nous occupé d'elle…

Je sortis un peu énervé, car je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je tournais en rond, mes pensées étaient folles je me disais qu'elle avait peut-être contracté la maladie de la mort, ou encore pire. J'avais l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'ils étaient avec elle. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je voulais savoir. Alors que je croyais que j'allais devenir fou, Sakuya sortit enfin de la chambre avec un large sourire.

Akira : Alors ???Alors ???Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ????

Sakuya : Ne t'inquiète pas elle va très bien il lui faudra juste du repos pendant quelques mois… « Il n'a pas encore compris ce qu'il se passe, il est vraiment aveugle…. »

Akira : Mais je ne comprends pas, elle ne peut pas aller bien… !!!!

Sakuya : On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit malade, elle est simplement…Euh… « Comment lui dire sans qu'il me fasse une crise… »Euh, elle est simplement …Enceinte…

Akira : Hein ?????Euh…Tu rigoles ???Non ??!!!Tokito enceinte ????De moi ????

Sakuya : Je ne vois pas qui d'autre, et oui enceinte…

Akira : Je crois que je vais moi aussi m'évanouir !!!

Sakuya : Mais non, tu ne vas pas t'évanouir... « En tout cas j'espère… »

Akira : Et…Et elle le sait ???

Sakuya : Oui, et elle a réagit comme toi… Elle est dans la chambre avec Kyôshiro. Veux-tu la voir ???

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre, car j'étais déjà en route. Je suis arrivé et Tokito a baissé les yeux, comme si elle avait honte. Je me suis approché et je l'ai pris dans mes bras…

Akira : Tokito, tu n'as pas à avoir honte… « C'est surtout de ma faute !!!HUM !!!HUM !!! »

Tokito : Je n'ai pas honte, j'ai honte du père que mon enfant va avoir…

Akira : Merci !!!Ca fait toujours plaisir… « J'étais sur qu'elle allait dire cela, car elle ne veut pas avouer ce qu'elle ressent vraiment... »

Tokito : Je rigole !!! Mais notre enfant n'aura pas vraiment de chance, car il nous aura comme parent…

Akira : Tu n'as pas tort, mais nous ferons de notre mieux…

Je déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais heureux, heureux d'être avec elle, même si elle est psychopathe, dangereuse, agressive,…Bon si je devais faire une liste cela me prendrai toute la vie…

Tokito : Mais je te préviens c'est moi qui lui donnerai son nom…T'a pas de goût, je suis sûr que tu vas l'appeler Kyo !!!!

Akira : T'es vraiment chiante !!!!

Sakuya chuchota à l'oreille de Kyôshiro : Je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour eux d'avoir des enfants !!!

Kyôshiro : Je suis sûr que tout sera parfait…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Akira : Moi père !!??? Ah...Je vais mourir !!!!!!!

Tokito : T'as quoi contre les enfants !!!????

Akira : Rien, mais je ne me vois pas en avoir….

Tokito : Moi oui !!!!

(Je ne sais pas comment vous d'écrire la tête que Akira et moi on à tirés quand elle nous à dit ça, car aucun mots ne peut le décrire !!!!)

Moi : EUH !!???

Akira : AHAHAHA !!! Te fou pas de notre gueule !!!!

Tokito : Je suis sérieuse !!!

Akira : « Je rêve…Ca ne peut pas être vrai, je rêve !!! »

Moi : bon je crois que je vais aller me prendre une douche froide pour me remettre les idées en place !!!!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Voilà voilà reviews please … En faite je dédicace ce one-shop à tout ceux qui mon dit de les faire un peu moins romantique, j'espère que cela vous ira !!!!


End file.
